This is Life
by Kaiserin Warren
Summary: Aku Ulquiorra, yang dianggap anak setan pembawa sial dan dibuang dari keluarga sendiri. Hidup ini kuisi dengan membuat nyawa orang melayang, semuanya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan pada keluargaku. Hidupku kacau, kalut, dan berantakan, sampai aku bertemu si putri penyelamat, Orihime. Dan ini, adalah kisahku... AU UlquiHime (M for blood, slash) Mind to RnR, minna?


•••••

This is Life

•••••

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Rate:** M **for blood, slash, death chara.

Genre: Crime, angst, tragedy, romance

Pairing: UlquiHime (nanti di chapter-chapter berikutnya), GrimmIchi (chap 1)

Warning: **Blood**,** slash**, chara death, typo(s), OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, gore style, psycho!Ulquiorra, dll. Kalau ada yang tidak kuat sama darah atau sesuatu yang kejam dan mengerikan tolong jangan baca fic ini, takutnya nanti ketakutan atau mual. Erin ga tanggung loh ya... Silahkan dilihat sendiri dan kalau ada kesalahan tolong tulis di review. Thank you, minna. Gomen kalau chapter ini pendek!

Don't like don't read!

X...X

Bunuh. Bunuh semuanya. Hanya kata-kata itu yang terngiang terus di dalam kepala remaja berkulit pucat ini. Sedari tadi ia hanya menikam satu-persatu orang-orang di depannya. Ia sudah tidak peduli pakaiannya bermandikan darah, tangannya tersayat berbagai macam pisau, _katana_ serta kawat berduri. Sudah tak peduli lagi. Erangan kesakitan orang-orang yang ia bunuh terdengar seperti melodi yang mengalun indah. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya. Ya, ia adalah Ulquiorra Cifer, penerus satu-satunya keluarga Cifer. Sayang, keluarganya menendang Ulquiorra dari dalam silsilah keluarga karena dia dianggap anak setan. Pemuja setan. Pembantu setan. Astaga, ia bahkan dianggap semuanya itu hanya karena fisiknya yang aneh saja! Kulit putih pucat, bahkan putih susu, warna bola matanya yang jarang, goresan aneh berwarna hijau di bawah matanya membuatnya sebagai seseorang yang aneh dalam keluarga. Keluarga Cifer merasa bahwa Ulquiorra adalah hasil karma buruk dari perbuatan salah satu anggota keluarga yang pernah melakukan dosa berat. Hidup Ulquiorra luntang-luntung sejak kecil. Tak ada teman, tak ada yang peduli, seakan ia tidak pernah ada di dunia. Ulquiorra selalu kesepian. Semuanya tidak adil, pikir Ulquiorra. Karena tidak tahan dengan keberadaan Ulquiorra, pada umur 7 tahun keluarganya mencoret nama Ulquiorra dari daftar keluarga. Ulquiorra kecil memutuskan untuk pergi, menghilang selamanya dari hadapan keluarga yang membuangnya. Demi memuaskan hasrat akan kebenciannya pada keluarganya itu, Ulquiorra menjadi seperti pembunuh kejam tak kenal ampun. Semua orang, entah yang dibencinya ataupun tidak, akan dibunuhnya. Ia selalu menghilangkan nyawa manusia tanpa alasan. Ulquiorra sudah tak memiliki hati nurani lagi. Rasa belas kasihannya sudah lenyap bak debu tertiup angin. Sampai-sampai Ulquiorra lupa apa yang dimaksud dengan hati, perasaan. Ia sudah membuang semuanya.

X...X

Hari ini Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk beristirahat setelah rutinitas hariannya—ya, membunuh— yang cukup membuatnya letih. Tidak ada tempat baginya untuk diterima, sehingga Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk hidup menyendiri, menghindari orang-orang.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus tetap seperti ini?

Aku sudah... sudah lelah hidup sendiri."

_Deg!_

Secara tiba-tiba, adrenalin terasa mengalir dalam tubuh Ulquiorra. Adrenalin yang selalu memancing Ulquiorra untuk membunuh. Lagi.

"Cukup! Kenapa harus sekarang?"

Tidak, ternyata Ulquiorra tidak lagi dapat membendung keinginannya untuk membunuh. Dengan cepat ia mengemasi alat-alatnya untuk membunuh. Targetnya? Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, musuh yang ditemuinya setahun yang lalu dalam suatu pertarungan kelompok yakuza. Ulquiorra memang tidak ikut bersama para yakuza, namun terkadang ia diajak untuk membunuh oleh yakuza-yakuza itu. Tidak pernah Ulquiorra menolak, ia selalu menerimanya untuk memenuhi rasa akan haus darah.

* * *

Setelah selesai memuat semua benda-bendanya, bagaikan kelelawar Ulquiorra melesat dengan cepat ke sasarannya, ke arah utara sungai Arakawa. Sepanjang ia berjalan, banyak mata yang tertuju padanya. Pada tampilannya yang aneh. Baju serba hitam—untuk menutupi bekas darah yang akan segera menempel di pakaiannya—, kulit putih susu, serta garis berwarna hijau di bagian bawah matanya itu. Sesampainya ia di markas kelompok yakuza yang dipimpin Grimmjow, Ulquiorra dengan secepat mungkin melemparkan gas air mata yang mengaburkan pandangan semua orang yang ada di sekitar sana. Dengan mata yang terlatih Ulquiorra mencari keberadaan Grimmjow. Ulquiorra sangat mudah untuk menemukannya, ditambah lagi Grimmjow memiliki rambut biru yang mencolok. Lalu Ulquiorra menusukkan jarum berisi obat bius di tengkuk Grimmjow yang sedang duduk tenang walaupun markasnya dikepung oleh seorang yang cukup,—ralat— sangat berbahaya.

'_Mati kau, Grimmjow!_' kata Ulquiorra dalam hati. Seringaian jahat terbentuk di bibirnya.

_Kau tak akan melihat dunia ini lagi, Sexta._

Ulquiorra mengangkut tubuh Grimmjow yang besarnya melebihi dirinya, namun dengan semangat dan dipenuhi nafsu membunuh ia pun bisa mengangkatnya. Ia memindahkan Grimmjow yang sedang tertidur karena obat biusnya ke belakang markas yakuza itu. Dengan kobaran semangat, Ulquiorra membuka tasnya, dan mengeluarkan belati. Lalu ia menghujamkan belati itu berulang kali ke tubuh Grimmjow dan melemparkan kunai hampir ke bagian leher Grimmjow. Mata Ulquiorra

berbinar melihat warna darah di depan matanya.

"Rasakan ini!"

Darah dari pria di depannya mengalir ke segala arah. Ke tubuhnya, ke lantai, ke segala penjuru.

"Mati kau! Mati!"

Rambut biru pria itu bahkan sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Tak disangka, pria itu masih hidup, padahal seluruh tubuhnya masih dipenuhi luka tikaman. Grimmjow berusaha bangkit berdiri. Ulquiorra terkejut.

"Ka-kau masih hidup?"

"Kau... bo-doh, U-ulquiorra. K-kau pikir aku... mat-i semudah i-, ukh!"

Ulquiorra tidak berbicara. Dengan sigap ia mengambil katananya dan menebas tepat di bagian jantung Grimmjow.

"UUAAARGGGHH!"

Ulquiorra tetap diam dengan _poker face_ andalannya. Lagi-lagi ia menikmati erangan kesakitan orang lain bagaikan lagu yang menenangkan batin. Kalap karena mendengar teriakan kesakitan Grimmjow, Ulquiorra bahkan bertambah gila. Ia mengambil lagi beberapa belati dan dihujamkan sekaligus ke tubuh Grimmjow. Ia juga menggoreskan sebuah shuriken sepanjang kedua lengan Grimmjow. Tubuh Grimmjow diangkatnya, lalu dibanting ke tanah dengan sangat keras berkali-kali, bahkan menimbulkan bunyi 'bum' yang terdengar 2 blok dari sana.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

_Deg!_

"Grimmjow?"

Kenapa aku dapat firasat buruk tentangnya? Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sempat meneleponnya dan dia baik-baik saja. Sebetulnya aku sering mendapat firasat buruk—karena dia yakuza—, tapi yang kali ini entah kenapa terasa aneh dan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku mengambil senapan yang sengaja kusimpan rapat-rapat, segera keluar dari kamar dan minta ijin pada ayah untuk keluar. Aku bergegas menuju markas Grimmjow, tapi baru saja aku sampai 2 blok dari sana dan aku mendengar suara dentuman keras. Karena panik dan tegang kecepatan lariku bertambah, tapi ternyata... aku sudah terlambat.

**Ichigo's POV end**

* * *

"TIIDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK! G-grimmjow, ap-apa yang telah terjadi?"

"A...pa y-yang kau bi-bilang itu ben...ar adanya, I-chi-go!"

"Bisa saja ramalanku yang meleset! Kamu tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Grimmjow!" Ichigo berlinang air mata yang semakin deras.

"T-terima ka...sih un...tuk selama i-ni, Ichigo... Aku hahh... ahhh sudah tahu i-i-ini adalah waktuku, _sayona-ra_..."

Itu kata-kata terakhir Grimmjow sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan dunia fana ini. Sang kekasih yang tidak tinggal diam langsung melepaskan tembakan membabi buta ke arah si pembunuh.

"Aku tidak kenal siapa kamu, tapi ka-kamu membunuh orang yang kucintai! Kau juga... harus... **mati**."

Namanya bukan Ulquiorra kalau tidak bisa menghindar. Hanya dengan katana ia bisa menghalangi diri dari tembakan Ichigo. Ulquiorra mengambil senapan laras panjang yang juga dibawanya di belakang punggungnya dan menembakannya tepat di kepala Ichigo.

_Dor._

_Head shot_.

Pemandangan orang mati membuat Ulquiorra merasakan euforia yang tak tergantikan. Ia benar-benar menikmati sensasi itu. Dengan batang kayu yang ada di sampingnya, Ulquiorra mengangkat tubuh Ichigo dan memindahkannya sedemikian rupa sehingga menimpa tubuh Grimmjow. Kemudian Ulquiorra mengambil batang pohon yang cukup besar dan meruncingkan ujungnya dengan katana, lalu menancapkannya menembus tubuh Grimmjow dan Ichigo. Setelah itu, Ulquiorra melenggang pergi, kembali ke persembunyiannya di tepi sungai Arakawa.

"Aku tahu aku jahat, tapi aku menyatukan kalian bukan, Grimmjow, Ichigo? Hmp."

Ulquiorra tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sesosok orang yang melihat sebagian besar hal bejad yang dilakukan olehnya.

* * *

Tidak biasanya Ulquiorra tidak mengambil tanda mata dari korbannya kali ini. Pada korban yang terdahulu Ulquiorra selalu membawa pulang salah satu bagian tubuh, misalnya jari, telinga, rambut, kuku, perhiasan, kulit, bahkan ia pernah mengambil bagian 'bawah' salah satu korbannya dan mencongkel mata korbannya. Sesampainya Ulquiorra di tempat bersembunyinya, ia mengeluarkan katana, belati, serta kunai dan shuriken yang tadi ia gunakan lalu membersihkannya dari bekas darah orang yang meregang nyawa tepat di depan matanya yang tak berperasaan.

Ulquiorra beranjak tidur tanpa berganti baju yang penuh bercak darah yang tersamar oleh warna hitam. Ia terkadang menyukai bau darah, namun pada akhirnya, Ulquiorra dihinggapi rasa bersalah, mengapa tadi ia membunuh. Selalu saja seperti itu.

_Aku sepertinya memang dikutuk untuk menanggung beban dari kesengsaraan nyawa yang kucabut._

Sampai pagi menjelang, perasaan-perasaan aneh bergejolak dalam hati si pucat ini.

_Takut, gelisah, bingung akan diriku yang sebenarnya. Siapa? Siapa diriku yang sebenarnya?_

* * *

"Kabarnya anak inspektur Isshin Kurosaki hilang ya?"

"Ichigo maksudmu?"

"Iya, katanya kurang lebih 2 malam yang lalu ia pamit pergi pada ayahnya, tapi ia tak kunjung pulang!"

X...X

TBC... :)

Tolong review ya!

Thx! :)

**Curhatan kecil dari author unyu #plak:**

Heeee... Ini fic angst, crime, tragedy, romance, dan gore pertama Erin. Gado-gado banget. Uuuhh Erin jujur takut kalo fic ini gagal, mungkin salah pemilihan kata-kata atau apa. Jadi, untuk mengoreksi kesalahan yang mungkin Erin buat, mohon review ya. Di sini Grimmjow dan Ichigo death! Hueeeee *nangis kejer* Maafkan aku Grimmjow, Ichigo, aku ga ada niat buat bikin nyawa kalian hilang, tapi ini semata-mata karena fic. (dipukul GrimmIchi). Oh, Erin mau bilang sekali lagi, ini bakal banyak blood, slash dll, pokoknya gore gitu deh. Yang takut ga usah baca, daripada ntar stress sendiri. Terus, Erin jujur kurang suka flame, kalo mau flame tolong yang membangun semangat yah! :) Chapter ini mungkin blood-nya belum terasa, ya namanya masih permulaan. Tapi, siap-siap ya buat chapter berikutnya, bakal banyak slash dan blood-nya! Mhuehehehehe!

Regards,

-Erin-


End file.
